nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Anavae
–present |associated_acts = |website = Anavae on Facebook |current_members = Rebecca Need-Menear, Jamie Finch }} Anavae (often abbreviated ae, Æ or æ) are an English-rock duo from London. The group consists of Rebecca Need-Menear and Jamie Finch. Following their self-released EP Into the Aether, the band signed with English indie label LAB Records in 2013, releasing a second EP entitled Dimensions soon after. History Founding, early releases The band was created by Jamie Finch and lead vocalist Rebecca Need-Menear. Anavae soon after released four teaser tracks, including the first singles "World in a Bottle" and "Whatever The Case May Be." In May 2012 the band released a further three tracks, which came together and became their first EP Into the aether, which was released through Bandcamp for free download or 'name a price,' reaching over 10,000 downloads. Aerology, released on 7 May 2012, is a 6-track remix EP featuring remixes of their material by other artists. On 19 August 2012, Anavae were featured in Kerrang!, their first major magazine appearance, along with a small feature in Rocksound earlier in the month. Other features and appearances include Scuzz, Kerrang TV, Alex Bakerman's Kerrang rock show, Redbull, Music Week, AbsolutePunk.net, Property Of Zack, Ourzone, FRONT Magazine, Alternative Press, Bryan Stars, Big Cheese Magazine, Spotify features and VidZone for PS3. Signing to LAB Records In January 2013 it was announced the band had signed a record deal with independent UK label LAB Records, and would release Storm Chaser EP on 10 February 2013, with the title track "Storm Chaser" as their first single for the label. "Storm Chaser" entered the UK Rock & Metal singles chart at #33, as the third-highest new entry and a rare listing for non-major label affiliated act. They were one of only 2 artists in the "Rock 40" who weren’t either signed to or distributed by a major label. "Storm Chaser" also reached #10 in the iTunes singles rock chart and was their first video to be released on the Anavae VEVO channel. In April 2013 the band completed their first UK tour on the Ourzone Found Tour with I Divide. In October the band released new single "Anti-Faith" and announced their EP Dimensions, which was released on 10 November 2013. Dimensions, entered the official rock chart at #32 and reached the top 10 on the iTunes rock album chart.Shlur Review (April 2014) It received a positive 8/10 review from Rock Sound.ANAVAE - DIMENSIONS Rock Sound. Retrieved 15 February 2015. Having spent 2014 mostly writing new songs, Anavae self-released the song "Feel Alive" on 30 March 2015 and saw it immediately picked up and played by BBC Radio1 Rock Show and featured on BBC Introducing. Early 2016 saw Anavae announcing their signing to second label Eleven Seven/ Better Noise whilst in the studio recording new material. 'Are You Dreaming?' EP was released in September 2017, recorded at Middle Farm Studios with Peter Miles and Ian Sadler from Emeline Studios. Members *Rebecca Need-Menear - lead vocals *Jamie Finch - guitar Discography Chart peaks EPs Remix EPs Music videos References }} External links *Anavae on Facebook *AnavaeVEVO on Youtube *Anavae on Youtube * *Anavae on Twitter Category:English alternative rock groups Category:Musical groups from London Category:Musical groups established in 2011